


Lone Wolf No More

by Etagirl



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury, chapter 3 aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etagirl/pseuds/Etagirl
Summary: Hello all, this is my first attempt at a Wolf Among Us/Fables fanfiction! It takes place shortly after Chapter 3- A Crooked Mile (real original, I know) and is basically some self-indulgent hurt/comfort between Snow White and Bigby Wolf. It was partly inspired by other such fanfics, including the aptly named Barmecidal Ambrosia. Please see inspired by for links to other writers' stories, I highly recommend reading them! Also, obviously, I own nothing! Everything belongs to Bill Willingham and Telltale! I'm not a hardcore Fables fan, I was introduced to the universe through the video game, so pardon if I get some details wrong. Nonetheless, I have done a bit of research and hopefully this fanfic is mostly faithful to the canon! It follows the events of the first season of Wolf Among Us unless otherwise noted, with some minor divergence since in the game Dr. Swineheart did not give Bigby any painkillers and while there is little to no gap in the action in-game this fanfic covers a short period of time between action where Bigby is shown recuperating. Enjoy and beware of spoilers!
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Lone Wolf No More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Barmecidal Ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546421) by OfTheIronwilled. 



Pain. Excruciating pain. That was all Bigby could feel. Pain like fire searing through his veins. His arm was bent unnaturally, in a way arms shouldn’t bend. Bigby could feel the bullets in his chest, but the worst was the silver bullet near his heart. It melted his flesh causing the wound to give off steam. Beneath him he could feel the rough, cold, pavement and he could hear the pitter patter of rain. From far away, Bigby heard Snow White’s voice calling to him. Then everything went black.  
Next thing he knew, he was sitting in his chair back at his apartment. Had it all been a dream? Bloody Mary, the Tweedles, and Crane being taken by the Crooked Man. Had it all been a dream? When Bigby looked down, he gasped to see a trail of blood leading to his chair, right where he was sitting. Was it his blood? Then he saw Bloody Mary standing over him, the Woodsman’s axe pulled back as she swung it like a baseball bat.  
“See you around.”  
Bigby gasped as his eyelids shot open. He groaned as the pain of earlier returned though slightly more bearable. He was in his chair, in his apartment. He could hear two familiar voices speaking about him.  
“We can’t keep meeting like this, old boy,” one said.  
It was the voice of Dr. Swineheart, a Fabletown physician whom Bigby knew only all too well. Swineheart had patched him up a number of times after some of his more violent fights with the Fabletown natives. Ah, so it hadn’t been a dream. Bigby looked down at his arm and grimaced when he saw bone poking through flesh.  
“My arm…” he grunted.  
Swineheart in his usual steady voice answered, “Yes, it looks quite bad, but it’s not fatal. Can’t say the same for these bullets, however. Eat as many metal slugs as you like, but one more silver bullet near your heart and the only place I’ll be visiting you is the morgue.”  
“Bigby, you’re awake!” Snow’s soothing voice spoke to him.  
Bigby tried to lift his head, but as he did he felt the blood pooling in his throat like thick, sticky, phlegm. He choked on it, gagging as he tried to find a direction to spit the blood in without hitting Snow or Dr. Swineheart. He coughed it up and sighed, leaning his head back against the head of the armchair. A couple moments later Bigby reopened his eyes and tried to move his arm.  
“Bigby, no!” Snow scolded. “Doctor, can’t you do something about his arm?”  
“Look, I’m a bit preoccupied with saving his life at the moment. If it bothers him that much, he can set it himself.”  
Bigby stared at the offending protrusion, then oh so carefully begun to move his wrist to realign with the rest of his arm. He clenched his teeth as he did, but when it came time to actually snap the arm back into place Bigby could not help bet let out a small howl. He pitched forward, eyes momentarily turning yellow before going back to brown and Bigby once more leaned back into the chair. He was exhausted. Two, no, three whole days without sleep. Add to that getting into constant brawls and getting shot full of more holes than swiss cheese along with a single silver bullet, and even a hugely popular Fable such as himself began to run more than a little bit ragged.  
At last, Swineheart finished removing the shrapnel and moved on to bandaging Bigby’s wounds. He wiped them clean with a wet cloth and then put his surgical tools back into his suitcase.  
“He’ll be fine in a day or so IF he can figure out the meaning of light duty. Keep an eye on him, Miss White, won’t you?” Swineheart turned to Snow.  
“Of course.”  
“I can HEAR you,” Bigby loudly complained.  
Nearby stood Colin, looking worriedly (or as worriedly as a pig might appear) over his friend.  
“He’s gonna be alright, ain’t he doc?” Colin asked.  
“Yes, just make sure he gets some rest and he should be alright. Oh yes, I almost forgot…”  
Swineheart turned and walked back towards Bigby.  
“What did you- ow!” Bigby cried out as he felt something sharp jab him in the thigh.  
“This’ll help with the pain, it’s Barmecidal Ambrosia. Just about the only thing that’ll work on Fables. Well, regular painkillers will work too but it would take far more than one is legally allowed to purchase over-the-counter.”  
“Coulda warned me…” Bigby growled, not liking it when people injected things into his body without his permission.  
“I would’ve, but then I fear you would have likely refused the medication. I know you, Mr. Wolf. Trust me, this is for the best.”  
“Gee, thanks,” Bigby sighed.  
“You will likely experience severe drowsiness for the next twenty-four hours or so. Any other side effects are unlikely and usually fairly minor, but be sure to let me know right away if anything comes up.”  
At this last statement, Dr. Swineheart looked to Snow, knowing Bigby would likely not heed his advice.  
Snow smiled courteously, “Of course doctor, thank you.”  
With that, Swineheart nodded to Colin and left. For a moment, the air hung heavy with oppressive silence.  
“...Wait, what did he say the medication would do to me?!” Bigby shouted as he suddenly realized what Swineheart had been saying. “That it would make me drowsy? Shit, why’d you let him inject me with that stuff Snow?! I don’t have time to be drowsy! I need to be alert so I can solve the case!”  
“All you need to do is rest, Bigby. The case can wait a day or two until you’re better. Just… please, lie down. Come on, let’s get you to your bedroom.”  
Bigby was about to argue when he was taken aback by the look Snow gave him. It was not one of icy sternness as he had so often come to expect from her. Rather, it was the lack of any sternness that gave him pause. Her eyes instead were filled with sympathy and warmth.  
Her big blue beautiful eyes… Bigby thought as he gazed into them before shaking his head. Shit, the drugs must be kicking in already!  
“Umm, Bigby?” Snow called again.  
“Er, right,” Bigby struggled to his feet, groaning as he did.  
“Colin, can you help me?” Snow asked.  
“Sure, but I don’t see what I can do. I don’t have opposable thumbs and I doubt I could carry him on my back.”  
“Fair point.”  
Together, Colin and Snow somehow managed to lead Bigby back to his bedroom. He had to lean on the latter for support, but otherwise his legs were functioning fine. It was the increasing numbness and lethargy that made it difficult for Bigby to walk himself to his bed. When finally they got there, Bigby no longer had the energy to do anything but collapse onto the mattress.  
Snow, to her credit, managed to wrestle the blanket out from under him and tuck him in. It was embarrassing, but Bigby was too exhausted to resist. Everything was starting to fade now and the Big Bad Wolf had trouble keeping his eyes open.  
“There. Is that okay? Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?” Snow asked.  
“Mmmph… no, thish ish fine…” Bigby begun to slur.  
Snow suppressed a giggle. She’d never seen Bigby like this before. It was almost… cute.  
“Alright then. I’ll be here if you need anything. Goodnight.”  
“Night…” Soon Bigby was fast asleep.  
“Geez, you first brought him in here he looked like an action figure when you bend its limbs the wrong way,” Colin muttered.  
“Colin!” Snow White hissed under her breath.  
“What? I was honestly worried about him!”  
Minutes passed in silence as the two Fables watched the sheriff sleep.  
“...I never knew he snored,” Snow White smirked. “And to think, this is the Big Bad Wolf. He looks so… peaceful.”  
“Hmph, I guess. You’d probably feel differently if it were your house he blew down though.”

\- - -   
While he slept, Snow and Colin made sure to lock all the windows and doors and check the whole apartment to ensure it was secure. The last thing they needed was Bloody Mary or somebody else coming to finish the job while Bigby was at his weakest. They also made sure to move any mirrors out into the hallway and flip them around, along with any other reflective objects. Fortunately Bigby only owned one old mirror and he wasn’t one for shiny trinkets. When she was sure that Bigby was safe, Snow sat down across from his bed with a cup of tea and leafed through his sparse collection of books.  
“Not much for reading, is he?” she muttered.  
“Nope,” Colin laid in the other corner, smoking one of Bigby’s cigarettes.  
“I suppose Crane never did pay him all that much either, and he’s often busy so Bigby doesn’t really have the time or money for books either…”  
“Explains why he’s got the smallest flat in the Woodlands,” Colin whispered so as not to wake the sleeping wolf. “Still, it’s miles ahead of some of the other apartments in Fabletown and lightyears ahead of the Farm.”  
“Oh come on, the Farm’s not so bad!”  
“Uh huh, you try living there, princess.”  
“What did you say?” Snow shot Colin a glare that could turn Medusa to stone.  
“N- nothing!”  
Snow hated any time someone made mention of her life back in the Homelands. Yes, she had been a princess at one point but her Prince Charming cheated on her with her sister, Rose Red. And as for her life before that, Snow really didn’t want to remember it.  
Then, turning to look at Bigby, “...He’ll be safe here, right? We did all we could. Locked every door, every window. Bigby will be safe here… right?”  
Colin shrugged, “Beats me. But we did all we could, so it’ll have to be enough. I wouldn’t worry, Snow, Bigby’s tough. He can handle himself.”  
“I suppose, but it’s kind of hard to defend yourself while sleeping.”  
Snow sighed as she caressed Bigby’s cheek, running her fingers through his brown hair. It wasn’t an action she did consciously. It seemed to come naturally.  
“Sleep well, Bigby… you’ll be safe as long as I’m here, I promise. You’re not alone anymore. You don’t have to play lone wolf anymore…”  
Colin stared but said nothing, sensing this was neither the time nor place to be teasing the assistant deputy mayor about possible romantic feelings she might be harboring towards the sheriff. Or was it deputy mayor now that Crane was gone?  
As Snow did this, Bigby turned and muttered something in his sleep.  
“Mother…?”  
Snow jumped, so lost in her thoughts she had hardly noticed him stir.  
“Mother?” she questioned quietly.  
“Is that you Mother? I thought you were dead…”  
“He’s hallucinating that you’re his mother, I think,” Colin said.  
“I- I guess he is.”  
Snow wasn’t sure whether she should be flattered or embarrassed or angry. On the one hand she supposed she shouldn’t put too much stock in it. It was probably just the drugs talking. Still, did he really see her as similar to his mother? And if so, was that a good thing or a bad thing? Was it a compliment, or did it mean he would never see her as a potential romantic partner? And why was she even wondering such things?!  
Snow withdrew her hand and blushed, trying to dispel the thoughts entering her head and the feelings growing in her heart. She had been cold for so long. She thought she had lost the capability to love long ago. Her heart had been broken by the one man whom she thought cared about her. How could she be developing feelings for another? How could she be developing feelings for a gruff, formerly monstrous wolf that once terrorized the Fables of Black Forest and the mundies of Europe? A wolf who also had soulful brown eyes and soft, curly, hair…  
Dammit, get ahold of yourself Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one of this fanfic and I may or may not include a part two. Let me know what you guys think in the comments below! If this fanfic gets enough likes, maybe I'll continue it!


End file.
